Question: ${\sqrt[3]{16} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt[3]{16}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $16$ First break down $16$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $16$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 2$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $16 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times 2$ So $\sqrt[3]{16} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{2}$ $\sqrt[3]{16} = 2 \sqrt[3]{2}$